A Far off Memory
by shadowwolf547
Summary: Based on Valour Guardians. Weeks went by and still Ben has many questions for the gaps in his memory. Even his cousin can't explained what's going on and what's worse, a young boy keeps on plaguing his thoughts, one Ben just can't remember.


**AN: Usual disclaimer, I own nothing, not ben 10, Kingdom Heart, Kim possible, etc. PS This is also a one shot based on Typhoonboom08's series, Valour Guardians.**

* * *

 **A Far off Memory**

A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory... a far-off memory that's like a scattered dream... I want to line the pieces up... yours and mine. That was a poem a friend once told me. I think it was from a friend... I honestly can't remember. Anyway, I never really got the message.

The only times I worry about my dreams is when Vilgax decides to make a guest appearance, but that only happened once, when I was ten. As for memories, I'm fairly good when it comes down to that, at least for the important parts. None the less I thought it was... what's the word Gwen used? Elegant? It was so moving with the girls when I used it for my English essay, definitely the first A I got in that class.

Those words never struck home for me though, not even when I was explaining the concept, not until now. Lately I feel like, well, something is missing. Every day after school I instantly reach for my phone checking for any messages, any alerts for a reason I couldn't comprehend. Everyone that would bother at that time of the day was with me in school, except for Gwen and Kevin of course, but we always meet at Mr Smoothy.

Kevin, being Kevin said I was just an idiot. Gwen went with the logical approach and said it was because of the lack of the Omnitrix strapped to my wrist which is amplified by the fact we don't actually remember what happen to it. Truthfully, I think that's a part of the reason, but not the whole story.

Once in a while, especially while Gwen's training me to use my untouched magic, I get these sensations, no desires, to go to several different cities and landmarks. One is Niagara Falls of all places. I went there once. Took a lot of convincing for Gwen to teleport us there, but we got there. It was breath taking. Calming as you heard, I watched the water rush off the edge in torrents. That was all it was though, a beautiful sight. I found no answers, didn't even felt satisfied. It actually left a lump in my throat. I wanted to leave, to never return unless I found out why I was drawn there, why I felt so miserable standing there.

That wasn't the only place I felt terrible though. I can no longer go to Grandpa Max's spot by the lake, though this time I wasn't alone, Gwen felt the same. We both ended up there about two weeks ago, no reason, no plans to meet there, we just did. It was like we made plans with someone though, Gwen even brought a picnic basket with food, which was only full of Nasty Burgers of all things, but only we came, no one else.

That was the first time Gwen did a me, the first time she admitted something was off, but she shrugged it off. I'm unsure if she actually did though. Every once in a while I see a puzzled look on her face whenever she does a move she was unable to do before, say something she shouldn't know like a magic school in Canada or when she could suddenly dance...well. I could remember her learning, but the where and when eluded both of us.

I wouldn't tell her this, but I really like it when she's puzzled, it makes me feel normal, as well as ceased Kevin teasing, at least a little. He usually just complained about the fact his garage was usually full of people these days. He blames me, which was true. Of late, I feel uncomfortable being alone, like I feel safer when people are around me. That one probably is because I lost the Omnitrix from some monster. If someone was so powerful to defeat me and destroy or worse, steal the watch, then that means trouble, especially since Gwen suggested a telepath was involve. It's the only way either of us could explain why such an important moment is so blurry and incomplete in my memory. If that was true none of us were safe, even together. It did give us the sense of safety though, power in numbers and all that.

My life was getting more frustrating by the second. The fear of the mystery attacker, the lack of the Omnitrix, this dreadful feeling I just couldn't shake. It was consuming my life. Even my training to use magic, the thing that's meant to be giving me some form of peace, knowing I wasn't defenceless, that I could help in a fight, to give me some form of control again was infuriating. Locations, whispers of familiar voices, a joke that was missing its punch line flooded to forefront of my mind and I couldn't block it out. They stayed, nagging at my entire being, like my brain was insisting I should know it.

Even now, I heard the whispering as Gwen was prepping me for the next spell. It was in the back of my head, barely audible. I sat crossed legged on the carpeted floor of my living room, eyes closed as I tried to concentrate on the task at hand, listening to Gwen words, but her voice was getting dull, my mind trying to listen to the quiet voice, trying to piece the words together.

"Ben you have to focus the magic into your eyes." Gwen directed, sitting cross legs in front of me. "The aura spell is one of the simplest sensing spells to learn, but it still takes focus and I got to warn you, for beginners it can..."

"Can give migraines." I cut off. I didn't open my eyes but I felt Gwen stared in awe burn against my skin.

"Right. How did you know that?"

"Our eye sight just transfers our vision to our mind so I just took a shot." I was coming up with crap as I went along. Truthfully the little voice repeated headache, a lot.

"Alright then." Gwen was satisfied by my answer, actually sounding mildly impress. "Repeat after me..."

"Repeat after me." I cut in again, a small grin spreading across my lips as I felt Gwen gaze upon me again.

"Mature." Gwen answered less impressed. "Ostendo sum aura." I repeated the words. I felt a burning sensation in my eyes, but it didn't hurt, it didn't even feel uncomfortable, the burning was just there. It actually felt good. "Open your eyes Ben." Gwen said encouraging with a hint of joy. I daringly follow her orders, not fast, but cautiously. The first thing I saw was that the world decided to dye everything pink. Figured that was a good sign. Found out a moment later it worked as a migraine formed as I stared with burning eyes, this time actually hurting burning eyes, at my cousin. She was covered from head to toe in a blue glow, like her body was made of magic. The voice whispered the last part.

"What do you see?" Gwen asked as a faded pink wave rippled off her body.

"Something a whole box of aspirin couldn't fix." I replied as I looked away, anywhere else but her. You think that would work right, looking away from the glowing blue source of your forming headache, well you would be wrong. With my eyes, everything was like that. It may not be as bright but seeing all the little bugs, arachnids and a racoon running about my entire house was just as headache inducing. Note to self though, hire pest control.

I continued to stare up at the living room roof, watching a small insect fly around in circles. It seemed lost, unsure where to go unlike me; I knew exactly where it should go. "AGH! Will it just stay still?!" I wasn't sure if that was me or the voice that just spoke a little louder, either way it expressed my feelings exactly. I reclosed my eyes, taking a deep breath as I let the spell go, the burning sensation fading away.

"Good first try Ben." Gwen reassured, leaning over me with a glass of water. "You'll get used to it with more practised."

"Thanks Gwen." I said, fully appreciative, taking the glass of water out her hands and cleansing my thirst. As I drank, a sudden beep could be heard. Both of our heads shotting up at the sound. It was a phone, Gwen's phone in her pocket. She took it out quickly examining the screen before sighing in relief.

"Lesson's over for today." Gwen replied joyfully as she got up reaching for her staff. "Emily is waiting for me at the mall." She explained, rushing around grabbing her bag, and fiddling with her shoes. "We'll do this again tomorrow, why don't we do it at my place?" Gwen asked as she made her way to the door, opening it slowly waiting for an answer.

"What do you think about Kim Possible?" Gwen froze in her spot, halfway out the front door. I don't know why I felt compelled to ask my question now, the one burning on my tongue for the past week, something just clicked.

"Why do you ask?" Gwen asked turning around slowly. She looked puzzle again, she was trying to hide it with a small smile but it was there. That was great; it meant my question had value.

"When you see her do you ever feel this fuzzy feeling like...?" I couldn't finish my question.

"Whatever you think about in your spare time should stay with you." Gwen answered, her face blushing as she looked away. I stared blankly at her, thinking over her words. It took a second for them to hit, a faint blush forming on my face as Kim Possible, lying down on the ground, her shirt off revealing her bra.

"That image is on you!" I exclaimed pointing a finger at her accusingly.

"Ben I don't have time for this, I'm going to be late." Gwen said and before I could make another word she was out the door, shutting it behind, leaving me with my thoughts. It was a spit second later I realized what she'd done. She purposely led my thoughts there, to that image. I had to shake my head as it reappeared. She manipulated me so she could escape; escape the nagging feeling we both have about the red headed hero. Clever. Annoying, but clever.

I sighed in annoyance as I fell back into the carefully placed couch, resting my head on the cushion as I stared up to the roof. Kim Possible, Niagara Falls, the monster, it all had to mean something, doesn't it? I closed my eyes once again as I thought of that poem. I don't know why, but these days it's the only comfort I got. I repeat it daily, more like chanting it actually. A scattered dream like a far off memory. Does everything connect? Was there a telepath effecting us? Or is it all a dream? A dream me and Gwen somewhat shared?

"AGH!" I yelled, holding my head in frustration. My life has never been easy and I never expected it to be, but when did it become so complicated? When did these questions start forming? I need a distraction. As if on cue, I reopened my eyes, staring down at the carpet, instantly seeing the round soccer ball in the corner of the room. Hello distraction.

Quickly, I threw on my soccer gear on, grabbed the ball and made my way to the sporting grounds. By the time I got there the sun was about to set, but I didn't care. I could still squeeze a bit of target practice in. The problem was there was no one to stop me, or thing... yet. My eyes quickly scanned the field noticing a few bins around the field, about four, each varying with different amounts of garbage. They'll be perfect.

I took one last look around the field, ensuring no one was around. Being how late it was, only the janitor should be out, but you never know who had the same idea as me, or thought to use this field as a short cut. Making sure no one was going to see me, I took a quick breath, calming my mind and focused on those bins. I focus on a memory a week ago, remembering the words Gwen spoke. Even though she was speaking softly then, I could hear them clearly, like she was standing right next to me whispering her spell into my ears.

I chanted the spell, suddenly feeling a pull in my chest with a surge of adrenaline running through my body. I raised my arms, spreading them out as far as I could, focusing, and forcing the magic into my open palms, feeling the build-up of energy coursing through them. I didn't need to open my eyes to know there was a pink glow around my hands, I could feel its warmth, feel it dance around them like fire. Feeling confident I stretched the energy out, the warmth decreasing a little as I focused my energy around the bins.

I don't know how, but I knew the bins were encased in my pink glow, it was like I could suddenly feel their weight, and that the one closest to me was the heaviest. I'm sure Gwen would be proud of me you know, after nagging at the fact I was doing this in the open where anyone could see me. In my defence she did tell me to practise. It's not my fault she wasn't specific enough.

The bins rumbled as I tried to lift them off the ground. This proved to be more difficult then I first thought. As I said, each one still having a different degree of trash within and just because the closest one to me is the heavier doesn't mean the others were light. Obviously the cleaners are being paid more than what they're worth. Sweat started to pour down the side of my face, my breathing getting heavier, rougher as my arms shook. I tired Gwen's breathing techniques, even tried altering and lifting my own hands to help imagine lifting the bins up, but it didn't help much. I only just lift them up off the field for a moment before my arms dropped, my concentration gone and the bins hit the ground with a bang, standing tall and in place as if nothing happened.

"Dammit! I still can't get it." I cursed, breathing hard as I leaned forward over my knees. I closed my eyes, feeling the effect of my spell. The exhaustion swept over my whole body, my legs ready to buckle to the ground and rest. It was a reminder that I wasn't as skilled, experience or powerful as Gwen. Not only could she have done it, but she wouldn't have even been bothered, it'd probably be like lifting a stack of books to her. 'Making excuses already Ben, come on!, Surely you can do better than that!'

"Why you little blond...!" I shouted, snapping up straight as I threw my arms out, repeating the spell quickly before thrusting my arms out in front of me towards the goal. I didn't even wait for the rush of power to go through me, or feeling the weight of the bins, too caught up in my sudden eruption of anger and urge to prove myself, to wipe that annoying smug smirk off the blond's face. I didn't even watched as the bins flew into the air, hitting the ground hard, before skidding across the field into the goal, rubbish flying everywhere before the bins rolled to a stop.

I flinched a moment later, realising what I had done, staring at the mess before face palming. "I over did it." I grumbled, before looking up a moment later in shock. "I did it? I DID IT!" I couldn't believe it, I moved all four bins. Sure, it wasn't what I intended, but they made it to the goal. I don't know my own strength, I can't wait to show Gwen and take that Ro...?

"Who's Ro?" My mind tried to solve the puzzle; it just couldn't put the pieces together. I racked my brain, trying to figure out the fault in my thought pattern, but I couldn't trace it. A second thought occurred to me a moment later, I'd said blond. I know a lot of blond hair people, but none start with R's. What was going on? I continue to think, trying to remember of a person, A BOY! With blond hair, his name starting with Ro. As I tried harder to remember I could get this out line, a shadowed figure of a teenager, while his voice echoed through my head, but every time I pressed harder the image got further away.

The poem returned to the forefront of my mind. I repeated several times as I tried to focus on the image, my mind instantly getting stuck on the line a far off memory like a scattered dream. That was for sure. I tried harder, putting all my focus into the image. "Don't push it, a memory wants to be remembered, just try to let it fall into place."

Another voice, this one different, but just as familiar as the last. I'm starting to think I'm going insane. Maybe I should let Gwen look in my head or call Grandma Verdona.

"Ro... Rocky? No, wasn't that." I said out loud, testing the name with my tongue. It didn't sound right the second I said it.

I watch you fast asleep; All I fear means nothing...

I turned around at my discarded bag by the bench, a song I can't remember humming out of the side pocket. Was that my phone? I walked over to my bag, still testing out names, none fitting the bill. As I reached my bag I quickly took my phone out, lighting it up and became puzzled at the lack of a message. "That's weird. Roxus!? No, that isn't right." I shook my head of the thought as I unlocked and checked my phone. I'm sure I didn't image it ringing.

I looked at the messages. There was nothing. I scrolled down, ensuring there wasn't just a glitch in its systems. That was when I saw it, a message that hadn't been read. 'May twenty-first.' That was months ago. Why didn't I see it beforehand? I reached to press it and I don't know why, but my heart clenched, my throat tightened, my eyes actually started to blur as I felt tears build up. I pressed the button, a picture automatically popping up revealing a young boy, no older than sixteen with blond spikey hair that defied logic. It's like he stylised the bed head look. He obviously took a selfie, a smile on his face, his defined blues eyes sparkling with a waterfall behind him... Niagara Falls. How did I know this?

I looked back at the boy. I knew him and just as my mind raced to find where from, a light bulb went off in my head, the shadow figure becoming clear, his voice ringing with familiarity his name slipping out of my mouth with ease. my voice sounded soft, full of dread and sorrow as my heart ached in memory and a tear fell down my cheek.

"Roxas."

* * *

 **AN:** I'm BACK! with another awesome one shot. hope you guys like it. and before anyone asks Typhoonboom08 did give me permission. This one shot is set after Valour Guardians 5 for all new comers. PS a lot of stuff went down. You guys should really check it out.


End file.
